Tokushu-tai Raptorion
(or translated as Special Squadron Raptorion, is the third Tokushu-tai (Special Squadron) Series produced by GP-NET, Inc., Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux Productions, Inc., Project Tokushu-tai, Inc., along with Protocol Entertainment, Inc., next to Gangster Monster Warriors and Tokushu-tai Raiken Crosser. Written by Hajime Nakayama and directed by Mikiho Nakamura, the series' pilot episode was aired on August 26, 2013, replacing Promise In The Flower Garden in GP-NET's Afternoon Delight Treats block. Plot A mysterious cave when the fossils of the dinosaurs were buried there was exploded and the dinosaurs' fossils was quickly contaminated by electrolyte particles called Electrion (エレクトリオン Erekutorion) that caused them to quickly convert them as the Dinotorions (ダイノトリオン Dainotorion). But the evildoers had their dark plan in order to collect all Dinotorions in order to destroy the world. Now, the two warriors who became protectors of two Dinotorions, Velociraptorion (ヴェロキラプトリオン Verokiraputorion) and Oviraptorion (オヴィラプトリオン Oviraputotion), will save the world against the evildoers. The Raptorions 'Class A Raptorion' 'Class B Raptorion' 'Class C Raptorion' 'Class D Raptorion / Semi-Elite Raptorion' - Oviraptorion= The Oviraptorion is Rebecca Ishihara's default armor as a Raptorion. It's armor was based on an oviraptor. Arsenal: *Raptor Brace *OviRod *OviSniper }} - Class B Raptorion= - Stegonorion= The Stegonorion is Hajime Yamakawa's default armor as a Raptorion. It's armor was based on a stegosaurus. Arsenal: *Raptor Brace *StegoJavelin *StegoSniper }} - Class C Raptorion= - Spinorion= The Spinorion is Yumi Kataoka's default armor as a Raptorion. It's armor was based on a spinosaurus. Arsenal: *Raptor Brace *SpinoDaggers *SpinoSniper }} }} 'Villain Raptorion (The Rampage Mafia)' Cast of characters 'The Raptorions' *'Hiroshi Tatsuoka' (龍岡 宏 Tatsuoka Hiroshi) as Anaira Kurenai / Velociraptorion (紅 アナイラ/ヴェロキラプトリオン Kurenai Anaira/Verokiraputorion) *'Lee Choi Bo' (リー·チェ·ボー Rī Che Bō; Korean/Credited as: 리 최 보) as Rebecca Ishihara / Oviraptorion (石原 レベッカ/オヴィラプトリオン Ishihara Rebekka/Oviraputotion) *'Aisha Kasahara' (笠原 アイシャ Kasahara Aisha) as Mikaela Tatsuyama / Pteranorion (龍山 ミカエラ/プテラノリオン/''Tatsuyama Mikaera/Puteranorion'') *'Eiji Murasaki' (紫式部 英二 Murasaki Eiji) as Hajime Yamakawa / Stegonorion *'Nakatsu Hamashiro' (濱史郎 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) as Itsuki Iwasaki / Brachionorion *'Samantha von Cusack' (キュー·サマン·フォン Kyūzakku Samansa fon) as Yumi Kataoka / Spinorion *'Ryo Nakamura '''as '''Keitaro Deai / Ankylorion' *'Charming Anderson '''as '''Miyuki Ashikawa / Plesionorion' 'The Rampage Mafia' *'Jake Froilan Park' (パーク·ジェイク·フロイラン Pāku Jeiku Furoiran) as Lord Karasu / Tyrannorion *'Daigo Sowashita' (曽和下 大子 Sowashita Daigo) as Vassal Hyuuga 'Recurring allies' *'Rain Tamayama' *'Keisuke Shirou' *'Andrea Chiba' *'Nakatsuki Todayama' *'Patrick Ulshade' Suit actors 'In-suit stunt doubles' *Kotaro Yamamura as Velociraptorion *Akira Mimura as Oviraptorion *Youko Asami as Pteranorion *Hikari Kimura as Stegonorion *Takeru Kagura as Brachionorion *Gwen Asagiri as Spinorion *Ryosuke Adachi as Tyrannorion *Toshiyuki Takaoka as Ankylorion *Akira Shibaki as Plesionorion 'Permanent suit actors' *Masaru Shirou *Marlon Arakawa *Yasuhiko Hisui *Rei Akazawa *Hideaki Niiyama *Kyosuke Chiba *Souta Takaoka *Ambrose Mimura *Oman Nakazawa *Makoto Takenoko *Yuusuke Todayama *Takeshi Koizumi Episode list The episodes referred here as "Mysteries". #Mystery 1 - The Fiery Warrior Comes (August 26, 2013) #Mystery 2 - The Mystery Behind The Surviving Dinosaurs (August 27, 2013) #Mystery 3 - The Pleasant Endeavors (August 28, 2013) #Mystery 4 - The Rivalry Between A Newcomer and A Veteran (August 29, 2013) #Mystery 5 - The Grand Entrance (August 30, 2013) #Mystery 6 - The Trust Of Anybody (September 2, 2013) #Mystery 7 - The Fear Of A Fiery Warrior (September 3, 2013) #Mystery 8 - The Self Pity (September 4, 2013) #Mystery 9 - The True Self Of Rebecca (September 5, 2013) #Mystery 10 - The Decision Of Everyone (September 6, 2013) #Mystery 11 - The Truth and Conspiracy (September 9, 2013) #Mystery 12 - The Attack of Tyrannorion (September 10, 2013) #Mystery 13 - The Unfinished Task (September 11, 2013) #Mystery 14 - The Force of the Dinotorions (September 12, 2013) #Mystery 15 - The Rage of Velociraptorion (September 13, 2013) #Mystery 16 - The Mystery Power of an Unknown Dinotorion (September 16, 2013) #Mystery 17 - The Furious Phantom Thief (September 17, 2013) #Mystery 18 - The Armament Fighter (September 18, 2013) #Mystery 19 - The Clue to Dinotorion's Secret Power (September 19, 2013) #Mystery 20 - The Second Strike of Tyrannorion (September 20, 2013) #Mystery 21 - The Forbidden Trap (September 23, 2013) #Mystery 22 - The Evidence Behind The Mystery (September 24, 2013) #Mystery 23 - The Redemption Of The Allies (September 25, 2013) #Mystery 24 - The Melody Of Spinorion (September 26, 2013) #Mystery 25 - The Destination To Unknown Dinotorion Laboratory (September 27, 2013) #Mystery 26 - The Awakening Of Ankylorion (September 30, 2013) #Mystery 27 - The New Raptorions Appear (October 1, 2013) #Mystery 28 - The Secret Attack of Plesionorion (October 2, 2013) #Mystery 29 - The Combination of Velociraptorion and Ankylorion (October 3, 2013) #Mystery 30 - The Velociraptor-Plesiosaurus Combo Attack (October 4, 2013) #Mystery 31 - The Great Divulge Occurs (October 7, 2013) #Mystery 32 - The Portal to The Past (October 8, 2013) #Mystery 33 - The Deadly Nightmare (October 9, 2013) #Mystery 34 - The Wish (October 10, 2013) #Mystery 35 - The Rude Commander (October 11, 2013) #Mystery 36 - The Diminished Commands (October 14, 2013) #Mystery 37 - The Full Pledged Dinotorion (October 15, 2013) #Mystery 38 - The Frightening Velociraptorion (October 16, 2013) #Mystery 39 - The Strong and Fiery (October 17, 2013) #Mystery 40 - The Destruction of Karasu (October 18, 2013) #Mystery 41 - The Wrath of Tyrannorion (October 21, 2013) #Mystery 42 - The Forsaken Mystery (October 22, 2013) #Mystery 43 - The Accidental Discovery October 23, 2013) #Mystery 44 - The Dillemma (October 24, 2013) #Mystery 45 - The Out Of This World Exploration (October 25, 2013) #Mystery 46 - The Space Dinotorion Appears (October 28, 2013) #Mystery 47 - The Velociraptorion-Allonorion Great Armor (October 29, 2013) #Mystery 48 - The Secret Power Revealed (October 30, 2013) #Mystery 49 - The Velociraptorion-Oviraptorion Fusion Attack (October 31, 2013) #Mystery 50 - The Fateful Tyrannorion's Attack (November 1, 2013) #Mystery 51 - The Fossil Of The Lost Dinosaurs (November 4, 2013) #Mystery 52 - The Raptorion-Crosser Rivalry (November 5, 2013) #Mystery 53 - The Rivalry Is Over (November 6, 2013) #Mystery 54 - The Raptorion-Crosser Victory Alliance (November 7, 2013) #Mystery 55 - The Kitaneidas Finally Restored And Preserved (November 8, 2013) #Mystery 56 - #Mystery 57 - #Mystery 58 - #Mystery 59 - #Mystery 60 - #Mystery 61 - #Mystery 62 - #Mystery 63 - #Mystery 64 - #Mystery 65 - #Mystery 66 - The Ultimate Dino War (November 25, 2013) #Mystery 67 - The Losing Hope of Each Raptorion (November 26, 2013) #Mystery 68 - The Tyrannorion's Possible Chance Of Victory (November 27, 2013) #Mystery 69 - The Raptorion's Ultimate Plan (November 28, 2013) #Mystery 70 - The True Dinotorion's Power of Peace and Unity (November 29, 2013) Theme songs 'Opening theme' "RAPTORION ~ Roaring Dino Warriors" (RAPTORION 〜 咆哮恐竜戦士 RAPTORION 〜 Hōkō Kyōryū Senshi) *Performed by: Hiroshi Tatsuoka (龍岡 宏 Tatsuoka Hiroshi) *Lyrics by: Takeshi Asami and Hiroshi Tatsuoka *Composed by: Eiji Shirakawa *Arranged by: Kotaro Matsumoto and MA.RC.US 'Ending theme' "d e s t i n y" *Performed by: Rie Mikami *Lyrics by: Yujiro Hasegawa *Composed by: Toshiro Murakami *Arranged by: Michiko Tanimoto Notes *This marks as the first Tokushu-tai series were based on dinosaurs. *This marks as the second Tokushu-tai series having the name Anaira in one of the characters of the series. **This also marks as the first Tokushu-tai series having the name Anaira as the main protagonist in the series, followed by Tokushu-tai Kaizoku Senshi and Tokushu-tai Dragonizer. This would become a trademark name for every main protagonist character in Tokushu-tai series. *This marks as the first Tokushu-tai series to have the word "The" in its episode titles. Category:2013 North Chevronian TV series debuts Category:Tokushu-tai Series Season Category:GP-NET shows Category:North Chevronian shows co-produced by Protocol Entertainment Category:2013 North Chevronian TV series endings